


The Moon is Beautiful, isn't it?

by RottenVelvet



Category: Yasha (Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenVelvet/pseuds/RottenVelvet
Summary: Ever since Rin has been with Sei, he slowly opens up and shows a lot more emotion than how he was when he was living with Kyoichiro. Rin feels so free and happy. He's learning a lot of positive emotions too. Happiness and excitement.Also, love.
Relationships: Mikami Takeru/Amamiya Rin
Kudos: 3





	The Moon is Beautiful, isn't it?

It had been a few months since Rin escaped from the Amamiya's residence with the help of Sei.

Sei had opened Rin's eyes during his last visit and that made Rin decide to run away with Sei. Kyoichiro was chasing after them and he sent Takeru to look for them both, which ended up with Takeru betraying him.

Now, Kyoichiro and the Mikami clan are hunting them down. The three of them decided to find a place to hide for now as they try to think of something to get Kyoichiro and the Mikami clan to get them off of the three boys.

Ever since Rin has been with Sei, he slowly opens up and shows a lot more emotion than how he was when he was living with Kyoichiro. Rin feels so free and happy. He's learning a lot of positive emotions too. Happiness and excitement.

Also, love.

He felt that whenever Takeru is around. His heart wouldn't stop beating so fast whenever Takeru was around and that suffocated him. He had been avoiding Takeru ever since. Takeru asked Sei if he did something to upset Rin but Sei told him that he doesn't know. He promised Takeru that he'll find out when Sei and Rin are alone.

The time has come.

Sei approaches Rin, who is reading a book on a couch in their hideout. He sits on the other end of the couch where Rin's legs are placed, "Hey, Rin. Can we talk for a bit?" He asked.

Rin puts his book down and sits up. "Yeah?" 

"What's up with you and Takeru? You've been avoiding him a lot." Sei said. He watches as Rin's expression changes to nervous. "I'm not avoiding him." He lied. 

"Rin, don't lie. I can see right through you and plus, Takeru was the one who asked me this. He was wondering if he did something to upset you." Sei said with a firm tone. "He didn't do anything." Rin looks away.

"Then?"

Rin groans and folds his arms. He's feeling nervous now. Sei can totally tell. "You seemed nervous." Sei said, looking closely at him. Rin sighs and he turns to Sei, "Niisan… I think I have feelings for Takeru." Oh… That's something. To be honest, Sei can feel that through Rin ever since Rin taught him how to use his ability. Their ability as twins.

Sei had been feeling all of these fluffiness, romance and nervousness whenever Rin was around Takeru. He wanted to say that Rin was in love but he didn't want to assume. Well, he's right about it now. 

"I knew it." Sei said.

"Of course you do."

"If you like Takeru then why are you avoiding him?" Sei asked. Rin fidgeted on his seat. "This feeling… is new to me and I don't know how to handle it and… what if Takeru doesn't like me? What if I've been a terrible person around him and he doesn't like me?" Rin voiced out his anxiousness and fear of being rejected. 

"Seems like you're overthinking." Sei said as he pulls out a cigarette from his pocket and lights it with his lighter. "What--"

"If he doesn't like you then he would've dragged you to Kyoichiro instead of running away with us. Have you ever thought of that?" Sei huffs out his smoke. "Right…" Rin looked away. 

"Rin, it's better for you to confess instead of assuming."

"But--"

"Unless you want me to steal him away from you, I'd be happy to oblige." Sei smirks. He's not really interested in Takeru… Well, kinda. Takeru is attractive as hell but if Rin is interested in him, Sei shouldn't bother liking Takeru.

Rin gives Sei a deadly glare, "Find your OWN guy." He growls. That makes Sei laugh. "Calm down. I was just joking. Anyway, you need to confess to him."

"But where?"

"Odaiba."

Sei suggested Rin go to Odaiba at night. There's a beach there. Sei figured that the sand and the sea breeze would calm Rin down when he confessed to Takeru. 

So, Rin told Takeru about going to Odaiba. He told him that Sei wanted them to pick up something from someone in Odaiba. Of course, that's a lie but Takeru didn't know.

When they stop at the beach in Odaiba, Takeru asks, "Why are we here? I don't see anyone around."

Rin doesn't answer him. He has his back facing Takeru. Takeru waits for Rin to respond. Maybe Rin is pissed with whatever is going on. Takeru was about to say something but then Rin cut him off.

"Takeru… I have something that I want to tell you." Rin said as he slowly turned towards Takeru. The moon is above them and the moonlight is shining on Rin. Takeru can see that Rin looks flushed. Flushed yet beautiful. Oh how he wishes he could compliment Rin right now but he doesn't want to cut Rin off so he stands there waiting for Rin to continue.

Takeru kinda knows what is up right now but he keeps his mouth shut. 

Rin fidgets. He doesn't know how to start. He's too nervous to start. Even a genius like him can be dumb and nervous when it comes to love. He looks at his shoes before he takes them off, letting his feet feel the soft texture of the beach sand. 

Rin takes a deep breath, "Takeru… I…"  _ I love you. Say it. It's not that hard. _ Rin thinks to himself. 

Takeru patiently waits for Rin to say the words. Those three words. He knows Rin is about to confess to him. He has been with Rin since they were children. He knew Rin well.

Rin takes a deep breath again. "I…"  _ This is nerve wrecking. What if he doesn't like me? What if I'm going to make a fool of myself in front of him? Oh, what am I saying. I AM making a fool out of myself right now. _

"I… Uh…" Rin gulps. This is it. 

"I love you." 

Rin has said it. He did it. He confessed to Takeru. Rin looks down to his feet, feeling the sand beneath his feet. Now, all that is left is for him to wait for Takeru to reply.

This is scary for Rin. He still thinks that Takeru is going to reject him. He has his reasons to reject Rin and Rin needs to learn to accept it.

"月がきれいですね."  _ The moon is beautiful, isn't it?  _ Takeru said with his eyes looking at Rin warmly and full of love. Rin looks confused at first. He turns to the moon and it makes him freeze. 

His eyes are shining due to the moonlight shining towards him. The size of the moon is big and it's glowing beautifully.

Takeru is right. The moon is beautiful but what does it have to do with Rin's confession?!

  
  


Takeru laughs. "You're supposed to be replying to me with  _ I could die happily _ ." 

Rin raises an eyebrow. What does that have to do with him confessing to Takeru?

"I'm going to assume that you didn't get what I was talking about." Takeru softens his gaze and smile.

"It's a beautiful phrase from ages ago. It translates to… I love you." Takeru explains. Rin looks surprised with Takeru's response. So, Takeru really does love him back.

"And the appropriate reply to it is I could die happily." Takeru said as he stepped closer to Rin.

Takeru holds Rin's shoulder, "I love you too, Rin. Always and forever." 

Rin's face turns red. He can't believe this is happening to him. Takeru liking and loving him back… And he had been loving Rin for so long. 

Rin realises that Takeru is leaning his face towards him. He knows what is going on. Takeru is about to kiss him.

He gladly let Takeru kiss him. 

Their lips touched.

It was amazing.

To feel Takeru's soft lips on his. 

To kiss him lovingly. 

Rin loves it. 

The kiss that they share right now, it's passionate. 

Sei, who was using the computer back in their hideout, smiled. He can tell that Rin has finally confessed to Takeru because he can feel joy in his heart.

_ Good job, Rin. _

Takeru and Rin pull away from their kiss as they look each other in the eyes, smiling at each other.

Flashing a beautiful smile to their partner. 

They stay like that for a few minutes and then Rin starts to laugh and he pulls Takeru to the water.

Takeru gasps, "Rin, my shoes!" It's too late now. Takeru's shoes are soaking wet after being pulled into the water.

Rin splashes water at Takeru and laughs at him. This view, this Rin, he's making Takeru freezes. That face of Rin, that laugh… They are so beautiful. So captivating.

Rin is beautiful.

Takeru plays along with Rin. Splashing water at him and laughs.

They spend half an hour playing around before returning to their hideout in Tokyo, both soaking wet.

The next day, Takeru and Rin caught the cold and they had to listen to Sei nagging at them. Both of them looked at each other and grinned.

They will be spending their time in bed, being sick together.

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a conversation with a friend of mine and we talked about what if Sei succesfully saved Rin in chapter 19, what if Takeru followed them as well and what if Rin finally able to feel love and decided to confess to Takeru.
> 
> The whole scene was my friend's idea. I only added a bit of it and wrote this. 😂 
> 
> Here's an article of the words that Takeru said to Rin:  
> https://www.italki.com/article/909/Confessing-Your-Love-In-Japanese?hl=en


End file.
